starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Sunstar
Sunstar is one of the lead characters in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. ''She was voiced by Deborah Allison. Sunstar is a wondrous, winged white unicorn. Loyal and true, Sunstar becomes bonded with the Jewel Riders leader Princess Gwenevere (Starla), sharing the Sun Stone with her, after having been rescued from Gwen's wicked aunt Lady Kale. She then quickly becomes Gwen’s best friend, faithful companion, and confidant in the Jewel Riders' fight against evil, teaching Gwenevere to make the right decisions and always keep a positive outlook. In the show The very rare winged unicorns are the most powerful of all the unicorns. When Sunstar first met Princess Gwenevere, the unicorn was an outcast from her own kind because she was afraid to fly. But after she bonded with Gwenevere throught the royal Sun Stone, and with Gwen's love and support, Sunstar has matured into a powerful and graceful champion. "|left]] The wonderful unicorn has a sweet temperament and an astute sense of what is right and wrong. Although Gwen has a tendency towards being selfish and shallow, the ever patient Sunstar knows the young woman has a strong-willed nature and tremendous potential to someday be a great leader of the kingdom of Avalon. in "Prince of the Forest"|thumb|220x220px]] Aside from her long curving wings, Sunstar has a unique pearl-white "sea-shell" swirl horn. Gwenevere loves Sunstar more than anything in the world, and makes sure the unicorn is meticulously taken care of. Sunstar has a lush, and very soft, suede-like hide that Gwenevere constantly brushes to a radiant, golden glow. Sunstar's long mane and tail get particular attention from Gwen during grooming. Gwen only adorns her with riding gear made from the finest materials as well as lovely silks and flowery trains for the unicorn's mane and tail. Appearances -carrying Sunstar captured by Lady Kale in "Jewel Quest, Part I"|220x220px|left]] Sunstar is introduced in the first episode ("Jewel Quest, Part I", continued in "Part II"), when she attempts to save Merlin's key from falling into Lady Kale's hands. But Kale captures and cruelly abuses Sunstar (using magic, but also threatening to whip her in an early script). Princess Gweneve fails to rescue Sunstar, but learns the unicorn's name. Kale then keeps Sunstar as a hostage under a dark enchantment in her castle as she demands for Gwen to trade the key for the unicorn's life. Gwen agrees even as it risks all falling completely under the witch's rule forever, but when a magical intervention from Merlin saves the day it also breaks the Dark Stone spell binding Sunstar to Kale. Once freed, Sunstar suddenly learns how to fly and Gwen escapes on her with the key and the box taken away from Kale. Soon, at the Circle of Friendship ceremony, with the help of Tamara, Gwen succeeds in sharing the Sun Stone with Sunstar as her special friend after failing with other magic animals that have been brought to the ceremony. This bonds them to each other and lets them officially join the Jewel Riders. "|left]] Since then, Sunstar appears in all of the episodes, serving as Gwen's trusted friend and mount in the Jewel Quest to defeat Kale and save Avalon. They are almost always together in all of their adventures, helping out and sometimes rescuing each other and their other friends. The episodes in which Sunstar plays particularly large roles include "Travel Trees Can't Dance", "Dreamfields", "Prince of the Forest", and "The Wishing Jewel". "|220x220px]] Sunstar (together with Gwenevere's sweetheart, the wolf-boy Ian) eventually helps Gwen to take down Kale for good in "Spirit of Avalon" when they are the only ones left to save the other Jewel Riders and all of Avalon. In the show's final episode, "The Last Dance", Sunstar then also takes part in the final battle against the witch-queen Morgana alongside Fallon's Moondance and Tamara's Shadowsong. When Gwenevere is forced by the cruel Morgana to make a hard choice between saving Sunstar or saving Ian, Gwen chooses to save Sunstar. Behind the scenes Sunstar was voiced by Deborah Allison, dubbed over by Eva Michaelis in German. She has been at first noticeably stockier and entirely golden-colored,Enchanted Jewel Riders Show Bible | The Jewel Riders Archive and used to be known as 'Amber' in some early versions of the show, including in the Show Bible.Travel Trees Can't Dance (script)Song of the Rainbow (script)Wizard's Peak (script)The Faery Princess (script) Amber's woodland animal friends were also to appear.Jewel Quest script (Enchanted Quest) According to an inside source, "originally Sun Star did not have wings and was just a unicorn. It was eventually decided that giving Fallon a horse was not magical enough so Fallon's horse became a unicorn and Gwen's horse became a flying unicorn."Enchanted Camelot | The Jewel Riders Archive File:Enchanted Camelot Gwen.png| A wingless prototype character File:Starla Sunstar.png| Amber in color Legacy ''|300x300px]] Sunstar later partially inspired the characters of Lyra, Starfire and Lorelei in ''Avalon: Web of Magic. ''Kara Davies (''Avalon's analogue version of Gwenevere) bonds with the firemental horse Starfire after naming him just like the Jewel Rider Tamara does with Shadowsong. She also bonds with the leopardlike flying cat creature named Lyra, after rescuing her from the Dark Sorceress' captivity. See also * List of characters References Category:Animals Category:Sidekicks Category:Main characters Category:Female characters